iSurprise
by nobodyyouknowof
Summary: Sam and Reuben's one year anniversary is coming up, and the two cannot be more in love.  However, when Melanie comes back to Seattle, she seems as miserable and lonely as Sam did before Reuben.  What will they do?  Rated M.  Strong sexual content.


iSurprise

**Hello…yes, this yet another Seuben story, in fact, as sequel to iFlame, but with an added character to form Seubellanie. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly, but I do own two hands and a brain. The only things I need to write this. :]**

Chapter 1

iEarly Anniversary Gift

Reuben was walking home alone that day. Sam left the school earlier due to the fact that she had one free school period at the beginning of the day, and the other at the end. However, Sam had a way of showing up when Reuben was not looking for the perfect blonde angle he proudly called his girlfriend. They couldn't keep their hands off of each other without screwing the brains out of each other later. Every night, no, every _moment_ that Reuben had with Sam was more glorious than the last. It was certainly more erotic than the last. Reuben was very certain the Sam was a Greek or Roman goddess that had come to earth to show her beauty to the world. When he beheld her naked form, he could swear that he saw light glow around her body to make her even more beautiful than before.

"Oh," Reuben moaned as he thought of Sam.

He looked down to see his pants were already beginning to form a bulge. He had to get home fast. He ran home as fast as he could so no one would see his now very visible erection from his thoughts of Sam. When he got to his mansion, Reuben jolted in the door and slammed it shut. He turned his head to find his mother behind him with a concerned face.

"What's wrong, darling?" his mother asked.

"Nothing, mom," Reuben replied carefully not fully turn and show his mother how happy he was, "I just saw a bee out there. You know how allergic I am to bees."

"Oh," his mother said, "You didn't get stung, did you?"

"No mom," Reuben said, "It was a good enough distance away not to be able to get me if it started chasing me."

"Alright," his mother said, "but please be more careful, will you, darling?"

"I will, mom," Reuben said with a smile.

"Good boy," his mother said, "Oh, Sam is waiting for you in your room, honey. She said you were going to have a study date today."

"Oh," Reuben exclaimed in excitement, "I'll go upstairs right away."

When Sam says that she wants a study date, she means that she wants vigorous sex…extremely vigorous sex. Reuben sprinted upstairs hoping that his mother did not see how big the bulge in is pants was. He was impossibly hard, and he knew that he was going to get impossibly harder.

Reuben burst into his room to find Sam already buck naked and waiting for him on his bed with five packets of barbeque sauce next to her belly. Reuben knew what she wanted, and it nearly caused him to cum at the thought.

"Hey, baby," Sam said seductively and licked her lips as she imagined his penis covered in barbeque sauce.

"S-S-Sam," Reuben stuttered as he looked at his amazingly beautiful girlfriend, "you look amazing….Then again, when don't you look amazing?"

"Oh, Reuben," Sam said, flattered, "Come on, baby, let us celebrate nearly a year of being together. I love you."

"I love you too, baby," Reuben said as he closed and locked his bedroom door and began to approach her.

"Hold on, baby," Sam said as she began to lie down on the bed, "First, you need to distribute where the barbeque sauce goes."

Reuben already knew where to put the sauce. One for his lips, one for his wang, one each for both of Sam's beautiful C-sized breasts, and one for Sam's pussy. One thing, however, stood in the way of his strategic sauce placement, his clothes. Reuben quickly removed his clothing from his body and hoped into the bed next to Sam. He then smeared his lips from the first packet of barbeque sauce and they started making out as Sam licked the sauce off of him and caused him to moan as her tongue explored his familiar, but oh so good, mouth. She demanded entrance into his mouth and the two tongues wrestled each other as Reuben tasted the remains of the sauce. Of course, Sam one the battle, but the war was far from over. Next, Reuben took two packets of the barbeque sauce, one for each breast, and licked her nipples of the sauce and massaged her breasts until her breasts were nice and hard.

Sam, who was loudly moaning the entire time, whimpered as he removed himself from her breasts. Reuben, however, was far from finished with her. He took the fourth packet of the sauce and placed it on her pussy. He licked her vagina of the sauce and shoved his tongue into her as she began to moan even more loudly than before. However, Reuben wanted her to climax when his member was deep inside her core. Plus, the sauce of the fourth packet was already gone, so he now had to let Sam have her way with him. He poured the last packet of sauce on his member as Sam eagerly went to suck on it.

"Oh…Sam," Reuben moaned as she tenderly sucked his member, "Sam…ahhh…I'm so close…."

Sam, like Reuben before, had no intention of him climaxing at that moment. She removed herself from his member and lay back on his pillow.

"It's time," she said to him and looked into his eyes lovingly.

Reuben nodded and drove his member into core. He began to thrust slowly at first, but Sam would not have it.

"Reuben," she cried, "Go deeper, go harder! Make me scream, and make yourself scream in the process!"

Reuben nodded and began to thrust himself into her mightily. She screamed his name in pleasure and felt as if she were on a cloud of pure bliss. Nothing in the world remained except Reuben and herself. They both screamed each other's names as they reached their climaxes. Sam felt his heat in her body as he poured into her. They both collapsed in in the bed in each other's arms. Reuben was going to remove his member from her, but Sam stopped.

"Don't," she said lovingly and kissed his lips, "I want us to be together forever, I want your love, your heart…I want you to be in me, with me forever."

"Your wish is my command," Reuben said, "You have my heart, and I have yours. I love you."  
>"I love you too," Sam said with a smile.<p>

They fell asleep in the other's arms, knowing that they were safe only in the other's arms.

**How was that? Please read and review. Also, please read and review the stories Good, amazing, perfect, and Shipwrecked by seddierox13. Who, in all technicalities, is the first one to write a Seuben fanfic.**


End file.
